worl_of_tanks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules.
Rules of the World of Tanks Fanon Wiki: Languages: This wiki is multilanguage, you can edit your own pages with any spoken dialect in use today. There is a few condition however: English is the main language of this wiki, and will be used as so in Chat, in talk page and criticism. Also, when you edit a page in foreign language, you must at least write, in english, a little presentation paragraph. Articles rules: 1.1: Most important of all, RESPECT THE UNIVERSE, that means: Write realistic tanks, who aren't over-cheated in terms of Gameplay, also, respect Tiers order. Example: A tank from the 50's will be Tier X or IX, for example. 1.2: Maintain a certain level of Quality. -You must at least write 3 paragraphs in an Article before it is considered of "Decent Quality". -Also, your spelling must be correct, NO SMS LANGUAGE. Spelling and grammaticals error, poor Phrasing are included in this policy (unless you have a reason, as being from a foreign country, I for example, am French). 1.3: Offensive subject. Also, for your articles: Sexual and violent themes, racism, racism, sexism, gore, etc, are only permitted on story articles and must have a warning at the page top that this article contains such content. 1.3: Content Usage. You must request permission from the owner of an article to edit it or to make mention of it in an article you own. You must put the following template in front of an article or a page who may contain these contents: WorldOfTanksFanonWiki maintains a policy of neutrality. While you are allowed to write about certain controversial topics ( Racism, Religion,Homosexuality, Graphic Violence, etc...) you must not do so in any that would suggest threats or intimidation. Pornographic content: 1.1: Pornoghraphic content or any links leading to such are prohibited in this wiki and in Chat. Infraction of this rule will lead to: 1) The dissolution of the link or the image, at first, plus a warning. 2) If repeated, it will be considered as a Major Offense and will lead to a three days ban. 3) If you continue to do so, you will be banned for a month. 4) You will be banned for a year. 5) You will be banned from this wiki for an indefinite amount of time and your own talk page will be deleted by the admins. 1.2: All content must be suitable for users under age 18 due to Wikia's policy. Anti-Copyright Infringment: Some images, names, or content on the wiki may be copyrighted. This means that they belong to someone else, and if you have not obtained it with the permission of the owner, a user or the entire wiki could be fined under the US Copyright Agreement (wich is not cool). There are many alternative sites where free-2-use images are posted, such as DeviantArt, that are (supposed to be) allowed on the wiki. Here is a link to Wargaming.dot copyright policy: http://worldoftanks.com/en/content/docs/terms_of_service/ Community rules: 1.1:Religion and Politic: Be careful when discussing Religion or Politic subjects, even better, talk about it in specialised forums, or Yahoo. 1.2: Spam: Spam is not allowed in this wiki. 1.2.1: What is a spam? *Non sensical pages, post, comments or anything. *Direct copy/paste of other wikis. *Links to: Advertising sites. Pornographic sites. Dangerous website (who may contain virus). *Creation of useless blogs who leads to no discussion. All spams will be immediately deleted by the admins and it will be considered as a minor offense. Vandalism: Vandalism is not allowed in this wiki. Vandalism consist of deliberately ruining an article, for example: Intentionally adding false information to articles *Adding nonsense or spamming an article. *Blanking pages or articles. *Replacing an article's content with spam or simply ruining it. Flaming: Flaming is the act of Bullying/insulting/harassing a member of the wiki in talk pages, blog, forum post or in Chat. It will result in a kick from chat and in a deletion of the said Flaming post. Criticism: Do not confuse criticism and Flaming: Criticism of other articles, is intended to help build and improve other articles. Flaming is intended to insult and offend someone else. Rustling of Jimmies is not permitted. None of these topics are allowed on the wiki. No exceptions. Headline text *Adult content. *Real world racism. *Encouraging readers to break real world laws. *Deliberate blasphemy towards specific groups. *Being a Douchebag.